The present invention relates to a damper disc in which a shock absorber of hydraulic type is arranged so as to effectively absorb a torsional vibration for improving a starting feeling of a vehicle.
Generally, a clutch disc of an automobile has been provided with a damper disc of frictional type including friction washers. However, such damper generates a fixed torque hysteresis independently of a relative torsion speed between a driving side and a driven side. Therefore, when damping characteristics are determined so as to achieve a good starting feeling, torsional vibration in high speed driving can not effectively be absorbed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved damper disc, overcoming the abovenoted disadvantages, in which a shock absorber of hydraulic type is arranged.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.